BeeCause I love you
by xxScarlettWriterxx
Summary: Smeller Bee is an orphan at the Wu Long orphanage. She gets a scholarship to four nations academy where she meets James Doe, who isnt as he seems. Can "insert cheesy question here" . Just read the story to find out :
1. Chapter 1

In a flash of "good lucks" and "we'll miss you" Bee was swept into the cab, off to a new world at boarding school, leaving the Wu Long orphanage behind. The car drove away fastly, causing all of Bees friends to fade into lines, then dots then finally nothing. It was rather scary for Bee, this whole boarding thing. She'd almost never left the orphanage and even then it was with Lily or Chong- the orphanages hippy supervisors. But now, now it was only Bee all alone in this strange boarding school place. She could start to see the outline of Four Nations Academy. It was built like a castle; all stone and it even had a draw bridge. Bee wondered if she'd make any sort of friends at all. The cab suddenly stopped short. "here you are ' the elderly cab driver, Ed said. "I sure hope you have a mighty fined time here " wiping some tears from his eyes with a blue hanky. Ed had been almost like a grandfather to Bee and owned a taxi company right next to the orphanage where Bee would hang out and spend her days talking to Ed. With a quick bone crushing hug, he too was gone. Now Bee was truly alone. With a hesitant gulp she took a step inside


	2. Chapter 2

*its okay bee, just one foot after the other, just one foot after the other*  
"hey! are you new here?! I love new kids! Hi Im Ty lee, whats your name?!'" a high pitched girly voice abruptly threw Bee out of her thoughts. It was coming from a girl that looked about Bee's age with one long brown braid, big brown eyes, and in all pink. She was standing next to (well hopping nest to rather) an emotionless tall dark and gloomy asian girl with her hair in buns and no expression on her face.  
"leave her alone Ty Lee" gloomy hairbuns sighed  
"I'm sure she's just trying to get used to this place, as boring as it is" "b-but mai!" Ty Lee said.  
"i want to make friends! and her aura is so...PINK! She'll like totally fit in with us!" right about now Bee was very confused, were these girls trying to be friends with her?  
"come on" gloomy hairbuns said.  
"we'll show you to Joo Dee to get your room assignment and schedule" Bee then followed Mai and Ty Lee into the dark looming castle


	3. Chapter 3

Following mai and Ty lee into the huge, almost scary academy, Bee couldn't help but feel intimidated. All of the other students were so...wealthy looking! She even saw a few girls wearing diamonds! Self-consciously Bee looked down at her outfit of choice- navy beat down chucks, denim shorts with red suspenders (suspenders down hanging against her legs) and an overlarge red and blue striped sweater that hung off one shoulder, showing her white with blue stars tank top underneath. At home she thought it was a perfect look-not too fancy but clean, but now she didn't think so. Actually if she thought about it nothing she owned screamed FOUR NATIONS ACADEMY. "we're here" Mai said. Indeed they were Bee saw. They were in a green wallpapered hall with plush green carpeting outside an office that's sign read Joo Dee, guidance counselor. As if on clue the tiny, perky asian woman popped out. "Hello! Welcome to Four Nations Academy! I am Joo Doo, your new guidance counselor! I am here to make sure you have the best time you can here and that you do your best" Joo Dee resighted as if it was a script. "you must be Beatrix Scarlett, our new student! Here is your schedule and your room key, you will be in Dormitory 13, room 7 sharing a room with Ms. Bei Fong, Mr. Blue and Mr. Doe." And with that she was gone. "ooh! Yay! You'll have the room next to us and Azula! Omg! It'll be sooo much fun! You'll love Zula! Yay!" Ty Lee half babbled half screamed while hugging Bee so tightly she feared she might stop breathing. "won't that be soo much fun Mai?!" amused by Ty Lee's antics smiled softly at her and gently tugged Ty Lee's death grip off Bee. "I guess it will be Ty, but shouldn't we show her to her room?" "ohh yah..follow us!" with that Ty Lee skipped off leaving Mai to softly chuckle "is she always like..that?" bee asked. "pretty much, I'm sorry if she's a little...hyper. She's always been that way since we were kids, age has made her even more so" Mai explained"ohh ok now I get it...I wonder what she's like on caffeine" at that Mai snorted "trust me you don't want to know, come on let's catch up" with that Mai started to briskly walk towards Ty Lee, her face once again an emotionless mask.


	4. Chapter 4

Ty Lee and Mai led Bee to the 13th tower of the huge castle like complex. The whole academy in general was huge, with stone walls covered in lamps and paintings, plush rugs varying in color, and long passages leading just about everywhere. After about 15 minutes of walking, they stopped at a door with a huge swirly golden 7 painted on it's mahogany surface. "so like this is your room, we're right next door so come over any time! We can have parties and girls nights with ice-cream! Yay!" Ty Lee squealed. "come on Ty, let's let her get adjusted" Mai said while pulling her best friend away and like that, they were gone, leaving Bee to face the horror of making friends.


	5. Chapter 5

Slowly but surely Bee started to turn the door handle only to find it locked. She then found the key hole which she put the brass, old-fashioned skeleton key in. After taking a deep breath, she spun the door knob. Taking a peek inside the apartment complex, Bee took a deep breath, there were no people there so far. Bee entered the deep green painted living room with light hardwood floors, taking in the round table in the way back of the room with four cushions on the floor around it for seats, the wooden floor mat, the small and modest kitchen with a large fridge and granite counter top, the white IKEA-esque couch with a matching couch. The couch had emerald green throw pillows on it and was infront of a green patchwork rug. There were four doors on either corner of the room, 3 had doors one led to the kitchen. Across from the kitchen door was what Bee assumed was the bathroom and proved her theory was correct when she opened the door to find a simple shower, toilet and long sink, with toiletries set up on it. Bee then moved to the back of the room to where the two doors with locks were. One was opened a crack and Bee peered in to see a girl perched on one bed with her legs in a v position and bobbing her head to music coming from her over sized head phones. Her eyes were closed and her ebony bangs were hanging in her face. Bee then moved to the next door, inside of it Bee saw three teenage boys. Two looked to be brothers, with black hair, pale skin and rather angular faces. One of them seemed to be almost arguing (or argued at rather) with a tall, tan boy with a piece of straw between his teeth. A boy that looked strangely like the picture Bee had of her older brother, Jet, that lived in another orphanage that was all boys.

* * *

*But it couldn't be Jet, he lived on the other side of the country! It has to be just some Jet look a like* Bee told herself. *it just had to be-*

"I don't care! I feel it's BEST for both of us if James and I share this room!"one of the brothers(?) said. He was rather tall, with glasses perched on his nose and a rather...stuffy look to him. And...he had a bear with him. The taller, lanky boy (James) was sitting on one of the beds and seemed almost annoyed at the other boys antics.

"I think you're getting a pit too worked up about this John, honestly it's a room assignment, you dont see me freaking out, unless you ARE a girl and don't want the rest of us to find out..?" the un named boy said while smirking. This got the other boy rather flustered

"NO! I am NOT a girl! I can assure you of that, it's just I feel it's better if I can look after James, as his older brother it's my responsibly to make sure he doesn't get into trouble"

"sure John, tell you what, we'll borrow the other girls bed, I don't think Toph will mind and it'll be the 3 of us sharing a room" the tan boy said.

"actually, that won't work, we do have another room mate and I believe she is right behind that door" the boy who had previously not spoken said. And like that they moved the door to find a tomato red Bee, staring at the floor intently, as if to will it to melt and help her escape.


End file.
